lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups and the Pest Predicament (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups and the Pest Predicament is the fifth unlockable episode belonging to PAW Patrol. It is unlocked by purchasing the third PAW Patrol Team Pack. Summary A massive number of infestations appear all throughout Adventure Bay; so the pups call in a special exterminator pup from London, England to help deal with them Transcript Title card with Rocky and an insect cluster on it Rocky: Pups and the Pest Predicament! The episode begins with the pups having breakfast Chase: Hey, is it me or does this pup food taste a little... off? Rubble: I don’t taste any difference! *He continues chowing down* Chase: Yeah... I guess you’re right... It must be my imagination... *As he continues chowing down, he spots a bug in his bowl and jumps back in shock* What the?! Where did that come from?! Marshall: It’s probably one of those fake plastic bug toys they put in dog food bags. Sweetie: Um... I don’t think that’s the case... Sweetie directs their attention to a giant cluster of bugs Crescent: Holy Moses! Where’d that thing come from?! Rio: I’m not sure... But the better question is why they’re all bunched up together! Logan: My guess is for strength in numbers, we should be fine if they don’t appear all over town... Scene Changer: Wipe Transition Inside the Lookout, Ryder is playing a game on his pup pad when he notices a giant ant hill near the elevator Ryder: Whoa! Where’d that thing come from?! The giant anthill starts spawning giant insects that crawl out of the hill Ryder: Yikes, I better grab the bug spray!! Ryder grabs the bug spray and blasts it at the bugs, but to his surprise it has no effect Ryder: Oh come on! How are they not dead?! The bugs continue to crawl out of the anthill and scurry around everywhere Ryder: Oh boy, I’m starting to think this is a job that’s WAY too big! I better call a professional! Ryder pulls out the yellow pages and starts looking for a phone number for an exterminator, while checking through the listings he manages to find an ad for an extermination company. Ryder: Hm... This could help! *Reading* Liz’s Rockin’ Pest Control Company; I’ll do my best to PWN the pests! Hey... She kinda looks like Marshall! Maybe she can help deal our little insect problem! *He dials the number that is listed on her ad* Scene Changer: PAW Patrol logo Outside, the cluster of insects start crawling around with Rubble being scared of the giant spiders. Rubble: K-Keep those eight legged freaks away from me!! I don’t want spider cooties! Chase: It’s okay Rubble, I don’t think they’re going to do any harm to us! Rubble: Yeah, well I’m not taking any chances! Beep me when those creeps are gone! *He runs to his pup house and locks himself in* Rio: Yeesh, is he always like that? Chase: Yeah, Rubble is pretty much a chicken when it comes to spiders... A female Dalmatian then appears who Marshall recognizes. Marshall: Liz! *He runs up and gives her a hug* It’s soo good to see you! Liz: I can say the same thing luv! Chase: You know this girl Marshall? Marshall: Know her? She’s my cousin from the U.K! Everyone, this is Liz! She’s a pest exterminator, rock star and three time karate champion! Liz: It’s a pleasure to meet you all! I’m here because a little birdie told me you all got a bit of an insect infection! Is that right? Chase: Pretty much, some were in our bowls and there are a large amount of clusters near the Lookout... Plus Rubble who’s locked himself in his pup house! Liz: Not to worry, I happen to have some special gauntlets that’ll send out spray which can stop any bug in their traps or snare them to make killin' them a breeze! Watch and learn! Liz pulls out her pesticide gauntlets. One of them sprays out a toxic substance that stops the bugs in their tracks and the other causes the bugs to get ensnared. She manages to get the job done without any hassle Liz: Ta-Da! Pups: Whoa... Rubble: *Peeks out of his pup house* Are the spiders gone?? Chase: It’s okay Rubble, you can come on out now! Rubble: Thanks for taking care of the spiders miss Liz! Liz: Wasn’t even a problem! Though I should probably ask, are their any other clusters around here? Chase: Well, I think Ryder said that there was another cluster inside the Lookout that he couldn't get rid of. I'm not sure if there are any other clusters around town. Liz: Well don’t worry your little heads pups, I’ll be sure to take care of them! The pups badges start beeping Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! PAW Patrol: Ryder needs us! The pups race to the elevator. Marshall trips over some bugs and crashes into the others. Marshall: Sorry guys, it really bugs me when I trip up all the time! Everyone laughs as they get into gear & await instruction. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder shows a cartoon of the situation Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups. There have been numerous reports of bug infestations all over town. And our friends don’t know how they can help or how they can stop them! Liz: Which is why Ryder called me to come over! I’ll do my best to spray the pests! Marshall: Hey Liz, how are these infestations popping up anyway? Liz: Well, I heard through the grapevine that this spiky haired man called Professor Creed E. Crawly is causing bug clusters to spread across town like wildfire! He plans on turning this whole town into a massive biodome! Chase: Not on our watch! It’s clear what needs to be done! Get rid of the insects and then go after Prof. Creed! Ryder: Exactly! So for this mission I’ll need... *He clicks Skye’s icon* Skye! I’ll need you to be our eyes in the sky and spot any bug clusters that we need to deal with. Skye: *Yip* Let’s take to the sky! Ryder: *Clicks Rio’s icon* Rio, once Liz takes care of the clusters, I’ll need you to use your drone to find Prof. Creed at his base of operation! Rio: Double O Rio on the go! Ryder: *Clicks Marshall’s icon* And Marshall, I’ll need you to come along with Liz so you can spend some time with her! Marshall: I’m fired up! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Ryder, Liz, Marshall, Rio and Skye deploy in their vehicles and head off to deal with the infestations. Skye: Ryder! I spotted a cluster of crickets and grasshoppers near City Hall! Ryder: Got it! Liz, Marshall; head to City Hall and help deal with that insect cluster! Marshall: On it Ryder! *To Liz* Ready to bust some bugs cousin? Liz: You bet your bum I am! Scene Changer: Marshall’s Badge Marshall, Liz and Rocky soon arrive at City Hall. Mayor Goodway: Marshall thank goodness you’re here! Those overgrown insects have completely chewed up my tulip garden! Marshall: Don’t worry Mayor, my cousin Liz can handle them! Liz: You got that right! Stand back! Liz uses her gauntlets to trap and destroy the giant crickets and grasshoppers, soon the bugs are taken care of. Liz: One cluster down, god knows how many more we have left! *Her scanner goes off* Cor blimey! Me scanners detecting six more of these things! We better head out and deal with ‘em! Marshall: Then let’s do our best to PWN the pests! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition Meanwhile at Farmer Yumi’s barn, Farmers Al and Yumi are trying to deal with a large cluster of stag beetles and army ants. Al: I’ll try and calm the animals down, you find a way to hold ‘em off! Yumi: I’m already one step ahead of you! Alright you overgrown insects, prepare to feel the wrath of... *She twirls around and puts on a pink ninja suit* Sakura Kunoichi!! Al: *Face palms* Oh lord... Yumi: Hey, you said to hold ‘em off! And that’s what I plan on doing! Al: Yeah, but I didn’t tell you to change into your wrestling persona!! Yumi: Either way, these bugs shall be bashed!! *She attempts to fend off the bugs with Pup Fu and executes the most advanced moves including duplication, decoys, disappearing, reappearing and so on. To her surprise it has little to no effect* Well... Crap! That didn’t go the way I planned... Liz and Marshall arrive Marshall: Sensei Yumi! We need to help her! Liz: Don’t worry Marsh, I’ll handle this! *She uses her gauntlets to spray and trap the bugs, a few minutes later she gets the job done* Yumi: Well, I guess a domo arigato is in order... Thank you both very much, especially you Marshall! Yumi bows in respect as Liz does the same. Liz: Alright Marsh, let’s head to the next infestation! Marshall: Way ahead of ya! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition Meanwhile at Ms. Majorie’s house.... Ms. Majorie: Maynard! Leave those insects alone! Leave this to the professionals! Liz and Marshall arrive Liz: No need to fear, the exterminator’s here! Liz uses her gauntlets to spray and trap the bugs. She manages to defeat them all within a few seconds Ms. Majorie: Phew, thanks for the help! Liz: No problem! Cali: *Through Marshall’s badge* Hey Marsh, you got a minute? Marshall: Hey Cali, what’s up? Cali: *Through Marshall’s badge* The good news is I found another insect cluster! The bad news is it’s in the pet parlor! I’m treating to Katie who was attacked by some of them! I could use some help in getting rid of them! Marshall: Don’t worry, Liz and I will take care of ‘em! Scene Changer: Cali’s Badge Marshall and Liz soon arrive at the Pet Parlor Marshall: Is Katie okay? Cali: Yeah, just a couple of scratches and bruises. But that’s not what matters! What does are the insects inside of the Pet Parlor! Liz: Don’t worry your pretty little kitty head, soon the place will cleaner than a closet! *She starts spraying and trapping the bugs, a few minutes later she gets the job done* There we go! Just as I promised! Katie: Thanks guys, Cali said it’ll take a while for my wounds to heal. You should go and take care of the rest of the clusters! Liz: Me scanners say that there’s three more left! One at Porter’s Restaurant, one at Jake’s Cabin and one at the sports field. Marshall: Alright, the sooner we deal with those things the faster we can find Prof. Creed! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition Meanwhile at Mr. Porter’s Restaurant Alex: Go away mean big bugs!! Mr. Porter: Don’t let them take the food!! Liz and Marshall appear Liz: Don’t worry guvnas, I’ll save the food! *She stays spraying and trapping the bugs, soon they are taken care of* There ya go, now ya won’t have to deal with the harshness of the health inspector! Alex: Wow! That was so cool! Liz: Eh, I get that a lot! Mr. Porter: Thanks for saving the food! We’re getting ready for the annual Taste of Adventure Bay in a few days. And the last thing we need are some B-movie monsters going after our food! Marshall: Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help! Liz: Yeah, but we aren’t done yet! We still have to clear out the clusters at the Sports Field and Jake’s Cabin! Marshall: Then let’s get going! Scene changer: Marshall’s Badge Meanwhile at Jake's Cabin, Everest & Jake are trying to deal with the insects. Everest: These bugs are starting to bug me!! Jake: I would call the PAW Patrol, but they’d have a harder time dealing with this problem! Liz and Marshall then arrive Liz: Don’t worry guvna, I’ll make your cabin cozy again! Liz gets to work dealing with the bugs. In no time the cabin is infestation free. Everest: Phew, that’s much better! And I thought fleas were bad but those bugs were worse! Jake: Thanks again, Marshall! Marshall: All in a day’s work Jake! *to Liz* Let’s deal with that last infestation and find whoever’s behind this attack! To the sports field! Scene Changer: Marshall’s Badge a la 60’s Batman Meanwhile, at the sports field... Danny: Get out of the way you stupid bugs! How am I suppose to practice my daring stunts if I can’t even get these things out of the way?! Liz: *Offscreen* Sounds like you could use an exterminator! Danny: Hey.. You’re right! Too bad I don’t know one... Liz: *Appears out of nowhere* Well guvna, you’re lookin’ at one! Stand back and watch! *She gets to work clearing the sports field and soon gets rid of all of the bugs* There we go! Your stunting can resume! Danny: Nice! Thanks PAW Patrol! Marshall and Liz’s badges beep. Rio: *Through badges* Guys, my drone picked up that professor’s location! He’s at the campus’ science lab! Liz: Marshall and I are on our way! Did you tell the others? Ryder: *Through badges* He sent it through all badges! Head to ABU’s science lab at once! Marshall: We’re on it! Scene Changer: Marshall’s Badge Meanwhile, at the ABU science lab; Professor Creed E. Crawly is creating a serum to mutate the bugs into giant monsters. Creed: Once I perfect my serum, those insect clusters will look like tiny little toy bugs compared to the size and that my final batch will become! *Laughs evilly* Ryder: *Kicks down the door of Crawly’s lab* Stop in the name of science! Chase: And the name of the law! Liz: It’s over guv! Your big bug bonanza has been shut down! Creed: Aw yes... The PAW Patrol! I didn’t see you there! Too bad for you that the party has just begun!! And it is time for the showstopper!! *He summons a vast army of bugs and fuses himself with them before drinking a serum that causes him to grow big and growls* Liz: Yikes... I don’t think I have anything to take down a bug that size! Sharlene: But lucky for us, we do! *She presses a button on her wrist* Robo-Dog, it’s time to PAWverize! Robo-Dog: Affirmative! The PAW Patroller arrives before stopping near ABU’s campus. Ryder and Robo-Dog turn their keys simultaneously and press the button needed to transform their 16-wheeler into the PAWverizer! Ryder: Alright pups, time to squash this overgrown bug! Pups: On it! The PAWveriser goes to town on Mutant Crawly. Mutant Crawly is blasted, knocked about and thrown around relentlessly. Eventually he gets worn down to the point he begins to fall apart. The PAWveriser soon crushes Creed E. Crawly and his bugs leaving behind nothing but goo, which the PAWverizer scrapes off before returning to it’s normal form Liz: Another job well done if I do say so meself! Marshall: Yeah, thanks again for helping out sis! Liz: Well don’t thank me, thank ya leader for buzzing me! He’s the one who called me over! Ryder: *Laughs sheepishly* Guilty as charged! And since Liz did such a good job, I’m making you the PAW Patrol’s official pest control pup! Liz: Noice! Just note that I have me own vehicle/pup house. So I can probably have it near Marshall’s pup house! Marshall: I wouldn’t have it any other way sis! Liz gives Marshall a hug. Meanwhile, in UMVK’s lair... UMVK: Bah.. I should have known that a bunch of insects wouldn't stop those pathetic pups! But then again, it doesn’t really matter.... Professor Crawly was just the tip of the evil iceberg to sink their ship of hopes! *He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Marshall’s cousin; Liz. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:PAW Patrol